Hope of Mankind
by Dragnok
Summary: During the final battle with Sasuke, Naruto is teleported to a different dimension and trapped there during a zombie apocalypse! How will he handle living in a completely new society? He has knowledge of many things, but the one thing he doesn't know is how to stop this madness *Rewrite of Dusk of Mankind* (Rated M for possibilities in the future...maybe)


**Hey Hey Hey!**

**What's Up? Man, i missed writing stories (I've been writing but never got around to posting them :P**

**So...Here's the reboot of Dusk Of Mankind under a completely new name and idea. This will NOT be the same as Dusk of Mankind! Naruto will stay until Rick finds his family and then will leave off on his own adventures… enough spoilers though.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, holding a fully formed, one-handed Rasengan. This was his and Sasuke's battle after they defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki. Both Naruto and Sasuke were heavily injured and exhausted and we're about to finish this fight, once and for all.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, thrusting his Chidori forward, at the same time as Naruto did his Rasengan and when they collided, a huge sphere of energy and power erupted around them, destroying everything.

Naruto tried to overpower Sasuke's Chidori but suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm and another his left leg. Naruto turned to face whoever was trying to stop his battle but saw an almost rotting corpse on the other end of the arm. Suddenly, there seemed to be a rip in the air and he was being pulled into it by the corpses. Naruto fought against them but they were horribly strong and they continued pulling.

From Sasuke's point of view, it looked like Naruto was slowly disintegrating.

Eventually, Naruto was pulled into the portal and in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was fully disintegrated into nothing. Naruto felt like he was falling immediately, but as he looked around, he saw a mix of all types of colors. Yellow, Purple, Green, Red, Blue, etc. and a rush of information flooded his mind. Everything about this new world he was entering from what he realized with this new information.

Naruto suddenly felt terribly tired and he closed his eyes and fell into the world of his dreams.

When Naruto woke up, he was on top of a building, a skyscraper if what the information he learned was correct. Naruto quickly stood up on the gravel roof and looked around.

"I'm in Atlanta," Naruto said, before hearing a gunshot down below the roof he was on. Peeking down, he saw a man running for his life, being chased by zombies. He saw him enter an alleyway and disappeared, so taking a chance, he ran down the side of the wall of the skyscraper and when he reached the street, he saw two people talking.

"Hey!" Naruto said to them and when they turned around, he had a gun pointed in his face. "Whoa! I'm human!" Naruto said quickly and the man lowered the gun slightly but kept it in his hands just in case.

"I'm Glenn, this is Rick," the Asian man, now known as Glenn said, pointing to himself and Rick respectively. "It's nice to see another friendly face" he continued before the zombies started slamming against the closed gate.

"Listen, I'd love to chat but we got a bunch of zombies at my 6 o'clock," Naruto said, pointing behind him with his thumb. "So unless we want to be eaten by those guys, we better get a move on"

"Yeah. follow me! Quick!" Glenn said, before turning around and running for a ladder that went all the way up to the top of the building. When they reached the top, they ran across the rooftop and into another building. Two people ran out of the doorway they were going to enter and started killing two of the zombies on the roof before they followed the group and closed the door behind them.

"Come on Morales, let's go!" One of the men shouted as they ran inside.

Rick was suddenly slammed up against a bunch of cardboard boxes as they entered a room and had a gun pointed in his face.

"Why you! We ought to kill you!" a blond woman said before one of the people that came to their rescue said, getting out of his gear.

"Chill out, Andrea. Back off" Naruto assumed this was Morales since this man did not sound the same as the man that told Morales to 'come on'.

"Come on, ease up," a black lady said softly to Andrea.

"Ease up? We're all dead because of this stupid asshole" Andrea said, pushing the gun against Rick's forehead.

"Andrea, I said back the hell off," Morales said. "Well go on then, Pull the trigger" he continued, finally making Andrea put the gun down.

"We're Dead- all of us- because of you," Andrea said, eyes tearing up.

"Wait, what do you mean because of me?" Rick asked and Naruto finally spoke up.

"Well while you were popping off rounds, every zombie for miles heard you and now they're probably gathering around here, trying to break in" Morales nodded and they did introductions really fast.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are all of you?" Naruto said. Naruto learned that the black male and female were named T-Dog and Jacqui. Suddenly they heard Gunshots coming from the roof of the building they were currently in.

"Is that Merle?!" Morales said, and he and everyone else ran up the stairs of the building to the roof. When they finally got there, Naruto saw a man with a rifle, shooting down at the zombies from above.

"Hey, Dixon! What the hell are you doing man?! Are you crazy!" Morales shouted from across the rooftop as the group ran to him. Merle laughed and shot another zombie in the head before turning to the group.

"Hey, Y'all should be more polite around the man with a gun!" Merle laughed as he jumped down from his perch.

"Man you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog said, running up to Merle and shouted in his face. "And you're bringing more of em' down on our asses. Man, just chill!"

**(The words ahead may be offensive to some but please know that none of them are my own views or opinions. I respect all and every race and would never call them the words ahead myself)**

"Hey! Bad enough I got this Taco Bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you?" Merle started. "I don't think so, Bro. That'll be the day"

"Huh, 'That'll be the day'? You got something you wanna tell me?" T-Dog asked before Morales started trying to break up the ensuing fight.

"You want to know the day?" Merle asked. "I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo'. Is the day I'll take orders from a N*gger!" T-Dog swung his fist at Merle but Merle quickly leaned back to dodge the punch and butted him in the face with the stock of his gun before beating him ruthlessly and when he finally stopped, he pulled a gun out and pointed it in T-Dog's face.

Naruto, moving faster than everyone noticed, quickly knocked the gun from Merle's hand and grabbed him by the head before slamming it into the concrete floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Stupid Idiot" Naruto said, before lifting him up and dragging him to the pipe on the roof. "Hey, Rick. You got cuffs?" Naruto asked and Rick nodded before cuffing Merle to the roof.

"Now listen up, Merle. Things are different now, there are no _N*ggers_ anymore, No dumb-as-shit, inbred, white-trash fools either, only white meat and dark meat. There's us and the dead" Rick said.

"We survive this by pulling together, not apart" Naruto spoke up.

"That's right," Rick said, nodding to Naruto for backing him up.

"Screw you both" Merle said.

"I can see you make it a habit of missing the point"

"Yeah? Well screw you twice" Merle said

"Ought to be polite to the man with a gun" Rick said, cocking his gun and pointing it at Merle's head. "Only common sense"

"You wouldn't" Merle groaned out. "You're a cop"

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his Wife and Son" Rick started. "Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that" Rick started to pat Merle down after finishing his words. After Rick patted down Merle, he pulled out a bag of Cocaine.

"Got some on your nose there," Rick said, flicking Merle's nose before standing up and throwing it off the edge of the building.

"Hey! What're you doing man!? That's my stuff!" Merle shouted. "If i get loose you better pray!"

Rick and Naruto walked off to the other side of the building before Morales followed them.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. Where are you from?" Morales asked Rick.

"Up the road a way" Rick answered, making Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Well, Officer Friendly, from up the road a way...Welcome to the big city" Morales said before turning to Naruto.

"Hey Kid, how old are you?" Morales asked, catching everyone's attention as they never noticed how old he looked. "You're what, 15? 16?"

"17," Naruto said. "My birthday is October 10th"

"Ah, you've still got a little bit until your 18, last I checked, it was August 12th, it's been about 2 days since then so August 14th" Naruto was shocked inwardly but didn't show it at all. In his world, it had just turned October 10th and he had just reached 17.

'_Just how long did I spend in that portal...or whatever it was_' Naruto thought. When he came back to reality, Morales was asking T-Dog how the signal on a Walkie-Talkie was.

"Like Merle's brain, Weak" T-Dog answered, making Merle give him the middle finger.

"Well keep trying," Morales told T-Dog.

"Why? It's not like they can do anything" Andrea said, looking at Morales before going to her backpack. Morales turned to see both Naruto and Rick looking confused.

"Got some people outside the city is all," Morales said. "No refugee center, that's a pipe dream"

"Then she's right, we're on our own. Up to us to find a way out" Rick said.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what i hear" Merle started. "Ain't that right, Sugar Tits?" Merle continued, talking to Andrea

Morales looked to Rick. "Streets ain't safe...Now there's an understatement"

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rick asked and Morales looked surprised for a moment before turning around and looking straight at Glenn.

"Oh Man, Hey Glenn, Check the alley, see any manhole covers?" Morales asked, making Glenn get up and run to the edge of the building overlooking the alleyway before running back to the group.

"No, must be all out on the streets where the Geeks are," Glenn said, before getting cut off by Jacqui.

"Maybe not, Old building like this? Built in the '20s? Big structures like this often have drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements"

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked.

"How she knows it doesn't matter anymore, we should just be happy she does," Naruto said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Let's go check it out!" Naruto said, before getting up from his sitting position and running to the doorway.

"Well? Y'all coming?" Naruto said when he saw they were looking at him and hadn't moved yet. Finally, they all started to move along with Naruto and they followed Glenn to the drainage tunnel.

"This is it? You're sure?" Morales asked, looking over at Glenn while keeping his flashlight aimed downward into the tunnel.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here," Glenn said. "It's the only thing in the building that goes down- but I've never gone down it- who'd want to, right?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Glenn. "Oh, Great"

"We'll be right behind you-" Andrea started but was cut off by Glenn right as she finished what she was saying.

"No. No, you won't. Not you" Glenn said very quickly.

"Why not? Think I can't handle it?" Andrea said, slightly angry at Glenn.

"Speak your mind," Rick said, placing his hand on Glenn's shoulder for a moment before taking it off.

"Look, Until now, I've always come here by myself- In and out, grab a few things- no problem. First time I bring a group, everything goes to hell" Glenn spoke. "You want me to go down this Gnarly hole? Fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there, if i run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed"

"I'll take one person, Not you either, Rick. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass" Glenn said. "Andrea, you've got the only other gun so you should go with him. Morales and Jacqui should stay here in case something goes wrong, you both can yell down to us"

"Naruto, I want you with me, you and I are the smallest people here and I've seen you move, you're fast, like, really fast. You and I can escape quickly if we run into anything" Glenn said.

"All right, everyone knows their jobs," Rick said, patting Glenn on the shoulder twice when Naruto nodded. Glenn put his flashlight in his mouth and started his descent down the ladder.

"You be safe down there, kid," Rick said, patting Naruto on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Safety is my middle name" Naruto chuckled and started his descent down as soon as Glenn reached the bottom.

"Alright, which is the way we gonna go?" Naruto asked, looking at the two paths. "No way we're splitting up, that increases the likelihood of us both being killed when we have no one to rely on"

"Good Thinking. Let's go through the North Tunnel" Glenn said, pointing to the tunnel straight ahead of them and Naruto nodded and followed Glenn into the small space that was just big enough for them to walk comfortably in. As they walked through the tunnel, Glenn asked Naruto something.

"So Naruto, I've been meaning to ask, what's with that pouch on your thigh? Weapons or something?" Glenn asked and Naruto nodded, hand reaching in it.

"Yeah," Naruto said, pulling out one of his Kunai knives.

"Whoa…" Glenn said with a grin.

"Whoa is right, These babies can be thrown by me over 50 feet away and I'd still hit my mark," Naruto said, right when they reached a barred area in the tunnel.

"Well Jacqui was right, this is a sewer tunnel," Glenn said, shining his light through before a zombie appeared in the vision of the light. Thinking quickly and before the Zombie could react, it had a kunai embedded in its forehead.

"Whoa...Nice hit. Now how are we going to get through?" Glenn asked, making Naruto smirk. He grabbed ahold of the bars and began to pry them apart, one by one until there was a decent-sized hole they could get through to continue on.

"What the hell?" Glenn asked and Naruto gave him a look saying they'd talk about it later.

They both squeezed through the hole and continued on until they reached a manhole cover going into what they assumed was the main street.

"Should we look?" Naruto asked and Glenn nodded.

"Be my guest" Glenn said, swiping his arm upwards to point at the manhole cover above them. Naruto climbed the ladder and pushed the manhole cover up just enough to see out of.

"Were in a construction site!" Naruto yell-whispered to Glenn and quickly moved the Manhole cover so they could climb out.

"There's a Truck!" Glenn said. "They always keep the keys on-site in construction areas. We should grab them and collect the others and drive back to basecamp" Naruto quickly ran off to search for their keys while Glenn looked for anything else useful.

"I found them!" Naruto shouted to Glenn, just loud enough for Glenn to hear but not loud enough for the zombies outside the gates to hear. He quickly grabbed a set and tossed them to Glenn. "Truck Number 3!" Naruto said and they quickly found it and got in, starting it up. It was then that Glenn noticed a red muscle car.

"Hey, Naruto. Can you drive this? I have an idea!" Glenn said, making Naruto look at him confused but he nodded anyway. Glenn got out of the car and smashed the window of the red muscle car before hot-wiring it and driving off with the alarm blaring.

"Everyone! Get to the garage area of the department store and be ready for Naruto!" Glenn shouted into the walkie-talkie he had on him to contact the group, as he drove past the doors of the Department store, driving all the zombies away.

When the group reached the Garage, they opened it and saw a truck bed, open and waiting for them.

"Get in!" Naruto shouted as he got out of the driver's seat and helped them get in. "Where's T-Dog?" Naruto asked.

"Don't Leave me!" Naruto heard a second later and turned and saw T-Dog running to the truck. Naruto grabbed T-Dog by his outstretched arm and pulled him in.

"Rick! Drive!" Naruto shouted as he closed the truck bed doors and they started to move. After about 15 minutes of driving on the highway, they heard Glenn's car alarm nearby.

"Rick! Stop the truck, we need to shut that alarm off so we don't draw the zombies to your guys' camp" Naruto said quickly, making Rick nod and stop the truck. Naruto and Rick got out and waved at Glenn to stop, which he did.

"What's up?" Glenn said.

"Pop the hood," Naruto said, and Glenn did, still confused until Rick unplugged the battery to stop the alarm, before plugging it back in, turning the car back on, without the alarm blaring.

"Perfect" Rick said. "Lead the way, Glenn"

Glenn nodded and sped off down the highway while both Rick and Naruto got into the truck and followed

**(At Camp)**

"Hey Everyone! I see someone coming!" Dale said, looking through his pair of binoculars at the fast-approaching vehicle. "It looks like Glenn in some fast looking car!"

Eventually, everyone gathered around and waited for Glenn to arrive, and when he did, Amy started to bombard him with questions.

"My sister, Andrea- Is she okay? Is she alright? Is she coming back?" Amy bombarded Glenn.

"Yeah! She's fine, everyone is...well, Merle not so much" Suddenly the truck drove up behind Glenn and stopped.

Morales patted Naruto and Rick on the shoulder and smiled before getting out of the truck. "Come meet everybody"

While everyone was being welcomed back, Naruto and Rick were talking.

"You okay, Rick?" Naruto asked, looking at Rick pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I just want to find my family, but maybe this camp can help," Rick said before getting out of the truck.

"How'd you get out of there anyway?" Shane asked, looking back at all of them.

"New Guys, they got us out and saved our asses...One more than the other but you get what I mean" Glenn said.

"New Guy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, Crazy Vato's both just got into town," Morales said looking over at the truck. "Hey, Cop dude! Blondie! Come say hello!"

Morales said that about the same time Rick exited the truck, shocking Shane, but Naruto stayed inside a bit longer.

"A whole new world...a zombie apocalypse...Should I stay with the group? I don't know" Naruto said before he heard shouting outside the truck. Naruto looked outside the windshield and saw Rick hugging two people. "Must be his family"

Glenn walked up to Naruto.

"Hey, You okay Naruto?" Glenn asked. "You haven't come to say hello yet, you've been here about 15 minutes now and everyone wants to meet the teenager that saved our asses" Glenn chuckled before walking away.

"I've made my decision" Naruto spoke to himself before stepping out of the truck. '_I can't stay with them, no matter how much I want to_'

Everyone turned to look at Naruto when the truck door closed again.

"You must be Naruto," Dale said, walking up and shaking his hand.

"Yup. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile and everyone started talking, asking what happened, and before long it was dark.

"Disoriented, I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, Confusion- all those things but...Disoriented comes closest" Rick said.

"Words can be meager things," Dale said. "Sometimes they fall short"

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while i thought i was trapped in some Coma Dream, something I might not wake up from ever" Rick continued.

"Mom said you died," Carl said from Rick's lap.

"Your mother had every right to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it" Rick responded.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta...and it never happened," Lori said.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, It got overrun" Rick said.

"Yeah well, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, Y'know?" Shane said.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it" Rick thanked Shane.

"There go those words falling short again" Dale spoke. "Paltry things"

Everyone heard wood clatter suddenly and turned to look at the direction it came from.

"Hey, Ed. Might want to rethink that log?" Shane asked and Ed grunted out a response.

"It's cold, man" Shane sighed at the response.

"Cold doesn't change the rules now does it?" Shane asked. "Keep our fires low, just embers, so we cant be seen from a distance, right?" once again, Ed grunted out a response.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once" Ed looked over at Shane, who had gotten up and walked over to him.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane whispered out to Ed

"Go on, pull the damn thing out. Go on!" Ed said, motioning to the slowly growing fire due to the log Ed added.

"Have you given any thought on what we're going to tell Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. "He's not going to be happy to hear his brother was left behind"

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me" T-Dog said softly.

"I cuffed him, that makes it my responsibility," Rick said.

"Hey. it's not a competition," Glenn said. "Not to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy"

"I did what I did," T-Dog said. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from him"

"We could lie" Amy suggested.

"Or tell the truth," Naruto said, walking up from behind the group. "Merle was out of control and we had no choice but to do what we did. Leave him behind. If this Daryl dude is as bad as Merle, then if he found out we were lying about leaving Merle on the roof, he'll probably try to kill us"

"And that's what we _tell_ Daryl? He's likely to try and kill us anyways" Dale said.

"I was scared and I ran," T-Dog said.

"We were all scared, we all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. The staircase is narrow, maybe half-a-dozen geeks and squeeze against it at once, not enough to break that chain, not that padlock. My point is-" T-Dog was cut off by Naruto.

"Merle's alive" Naruto muttered, making T-Dog nod.

"That's on us" T-Dog finished before getting up and walking away.

"Well we all should get some rest for tomorrow," Dale said, as he and Naruto both got up.

"Hey, Dale. You got a piece of paper and something to write with?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. why do you need it?" Dale asked, half-way in his RV.

"I want to write a letter. I've been doing it since the beginning of this apocalypse, just writing about my day and what I did" Naruto said, making a lie up on the spot. "Today has been an eventful day and I need to get started"

"Of course, Naruto," Dale said. "One second" Dale walked into the RV and returned a few seconds later with a small journal.

"Here, you can have this" Dale said, handing the journal over to Naruto along with a pen.

"Thank you, Dale. Have a good night" Naruto said, and Dale nodded as Naruto walked away and over to the truck where he would be sleeping.

Naruto wrote a quick note and placed it in the truck and waited for everyone to go to sleep before sneaking off, away from camp in the cover of night.

**What'd you guys think? I know someone reviewed about not letting him have Chakra but I feel the need to let him have it as a memento of his old world. Thank you to GuestGuest for the kind reviews! (whoever you are)  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!  
Peace!**


End file.
